Draco's Redemption
by Beka0502
Summary: Draco's parents go to see the Dark Lord because he wishes to use Draco, but not in the ways they thought. Draco is send out of town to an unknown house. What he finds, and goes through, there will change his life forever. SLASH DXR This DOES have a PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This story I started with Allen Sario (she has amazing one shots) I'll be doing most of the plot (although she did a FABULOUS job starting us out) Please Read and Review. Tell us what you think. :)\**

**The M rated stuff will come soon enough. XD  
**

**Here's to start you out, its the summer before sixth year, Draco's father has been called to the Dark Lord because he has a task for Draco...but is it what they thought it would be?**

**We don't own anything. :) But I'm sure I can speak for myself, I so wish I owned a Draco, even just to look. :)**

**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor was somber. Heavy clouds sat upon the land as its heir sat waiting. Despite the heavy mood Draco Malfoy was pristine. His hair had grown and was pulled back to the nape of his neck.. He donned his best day robes and sat elegantly on his window bench. The only signs of his distress were his tightly clenched fists in his lap. His fathers emergency portkey weighed heavily in his palms.

A loud crack of their house elf startled the teen out of his thoughts, "the Master of the house is returned sir."

Draco sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin," he whispered to himself. He walked briskly to his fathers study, for Malfoy's did not run. When he arrived, his fear was confirmed, he saw his father lay crumpled on the floor, next to the fire place, his mother in his arms, "Father! Mother!" He yelled after he took in the sight, He went to them and knelled down next to them, looking from his mother to his father. "What did he want? What did the Dark Lord want?!" He asked his father in a rush.

Lucius looked at his son, with fear in his eyes. "Son," he said as he brought his wife's body to the nearest chair. "The Dark Lord wanted more than what we thought," he begun, "something that we're not willing to let you give him. We thought he wanted you to do a mission. Something when you went back to school, oh how I wish that were true now."

"What did he want Father," he said as he absentmindedly rubbed his left arm, where a Dark Mark would soon be placed..

"He wanted you, he wanted you for himself."

Draco stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted to use you, for his own pleasure... When your mother and I said 'no' he tortured us. Draco, I almost wasn't able to get your mother out." He said as he looked at his wife.

"Father." Draco said, "what are we to do now?"

"I think you need to get away. Go to your room to pack some clothes, I'll be right there."

Draco almost ran for his bedroom, ignoring that if this was any other situation he would be punished. He called for a house elf so they would get him a bag then went to his closet and started putting random shirts and pants, while the house elf got his under shirts and such, into bags.

A few minutes later Lucius came in with another portkey. "This will take you to a house, no one knows of this house, you can do whatever you'd like, but please be careful. You have two minutes until it goes. Please be safe." He said as he handed it to Draco.

"Father, what will I do for school?" Draco asked as the house elf helped him with the bags.

"You will go as planned. I wont see you off this year, but I will write. There is a house elf at this house that will take care of you. Enjoy your sixth year of school." After Lucius said his last words he nodded at his son and walked out of the room, right before he knew the portkey would go off.

As Draco felt his body transport to his new unusual house. He was closing his eyes, portkey traveling was never his favorite to do. When he felt himself land he let out a small "oopf" before he opened his eyes and saw a living room, clean, nicely decorated, and very much home like. There was a dark blue theme in this room, that Draco only could think was his mothers doing. When he got up he looked around, taking in every small detail. He was just about to look at some photos when he heard a crack, he turned around, pulling out his wand. He looked to find an elf there with a small smile on its face. Draco lowered his wand.

"Master, welcome to Ottery St. Catchpole. My name is Lilith" The house elf said as she bowed.

"Yes, take me and my bags to my room.." Draco said as he thought over the name of the town he was in. He started to follow the house elf. Certainly there must be a reason for Draco's father to send him here. He stopped looked out the window and saw hills and plains. It looked as if they went on forever. The house elf opened a door at the top of the stairs and Draco hurried to catch up with her.

"Here you are, Master, I will have dinner up in just a bit." The house elf said as she put his bag down on the floor, then disappeared from in front of him. Draco looked around his new room. It was smalled than his one at the Manor. It was decorated differently too. This one had red hues instead of the greens at back home. Draco sat down on his bed while sighing. He felt him self relax for the first time since his father told him that they were called to see the Dark Lord for his serviced. Draco relaxed a bit more, taking off his shoes and laying back on his bed enjoying the comfort. Before he knew it he was in a deep sleep

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review with questions and comments, negative and postive.  
Next chapter is all written up, should be out as soon as there is some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post this chapter tonight also that way you can see what all is happening with the story.**

**Be paitent for the lemons, we need to have a story behind it, they can't just be shagging all day and night and not have a reason.**

**Anyways. Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**We don't own anything

* * *

**

When Draco woke he was confused at where he was. It was dark and he had to look to find his wand. He was in pajamas that he didn't remember putting on. He got up and grabbed his wand, whispering "Lumos" as he looked around. He saw a tray with soup and some bread on it, still warm, most likely a spell was placed on it to keep it that way. He looked around some more as a few lamps turned on. Draco had a confused look on his face as he heard a *crack* near his door.

"Master," the house elf said to him, "Lilith, brought up some food for you, if you wish for something else," the house elf started.

"No, no, its fine." Draco said as he went to eat the food. "How long have you been at service here?" Draco asked as he greedily ate the soup.

"About three years now, sir." Lilith said before she took a few steps forward. "Is there anything else I can get you, master?"

"No, I'll eat this then go take a bath." Draco said dismissively. Within a few seconds he heard another *crack* as the house elf left his room. Although Draco was still very tired he decided that he would clean up a bit before he went back to bed. It gave him time to think about why the name of the town he was in sounded familiar. He'd heard it before, he knew it wasn't from either of his parents. Made him think that it could have been some friends from school. It would be great if kids he knew lived around here. He decided quickly that tomorrow he would go and explore the town, see what all was there for him. As he got out of his bath he got dressed again and quietly got into bed and let his dreams take over his thoughts.

When Draco woke a few hours later the room looked different, once again. It was brighter, so he was able to see the paintings on the wall, and small little frames on the dresser across from his bed. He got up to look at the photos. He found that two of them weren't moving, he found this odd. When he looked closer to one of the pictures he saw his mother and father, holding him as a baby. Both of them with smiles on their faces. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen his father smile. He looked at the other picture, this one was of Draco alone, when he was about three he was sitting in their sitting room, looking at a picture book. It looked like something his mother would take of him. He looked at other pictures in the room, some where of him and some of one or both of his parents. There weren't any more of the three of them together.

Draco felt as if he needed to get out so he put on some nice clothes, much like he wore yesterday. He looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed back his hair, placing a spell on it to stay in place. Before he knew it he was down stairs and out the door, looking at the front of the lawn. There were flowers everywhere, of every color. It was quiet a beautiful sight. Draco suddenly wished that he could take a picture of it, until he remembered why he was here. He walked down the stone foot path out to a dirt road. He turned left hoping that the town was down this way. He'd walked about a mile when he heard laughter from a short distance away. He sped up, hoping that any moment he would see the town. He walked about half a mile when he heard someone talking, and laughing. He looked around, there was nobody in sight. He walked towards the laughing people and said a strong, "Hello?" Someone shushed the other person immediately. "Is their someone there?" He asked, slightly louder than last time. He heard a muffled, "Ouch, Mione." Mione? Draco asked himself. He heard another shush, the same as before, a woman. "Can you help me find the town?" Draco asked hoping that he would get an answer.

A few seconds later he heard, "You're going the wrong way, you prat." Then he heard some more shuffling and then, "Damn it Hermione will you stop elbowing me in my ribs! He can't bloody see us." Ronald Weasley was somewhere he couldn't see. This made Draco mad. How dare him and the mud-blood hide from him.

"Weasel eh?" Draco said as he took a few steps closer, he could feel the protective charm as he walked closer. "This is why I recognized the town name isn't it. Can't believe my father bought a house so close to filth," Draco said, trying to touch the red heads temper. "I mean really. I am surprised. Father must not have known that dirt lived, what, a mile down the road?" Draco said making sure that the red head could hear him.

"Ron! No." He heard as he felt someone jump on him.

"None of your dead brain friends here to save you today Malfoy," the red head said as he pinned Draco down on the ground.

"No I suppose not, Weasel. What? Wouldn't do this if they were?" Draco whispered into his ear.

"What the hell do you want?" Weasley said, pushing Draco back down.

"Now, now, don't think that I've come here for you, I wanted to go to town. Not that I really should have to tell you this. Wheres Potty? I don't seem to see him," Draco said waiting for a reaction from the red head. "Could you also get off of me, NOW?!"

Weasley got off and brushed some dirt off his robes, Draco did the same. "Well like I said you're going the wrong way."

"Yeah I recall you saying that before you were on top of me." Draco said with a laugh, the red head just looked at him in a disgusted way.

"Um, yeah. Bye." Ron said as he went to turn away.

"Wait," Draco said and Ron turned around to look at him, with confusion on his face. "Can you, uh, show me how to get there." Draco asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at his face. "I just don't know whats fun or anything." Draco murmured.

"Uh, I don't think so. I have to go anyway." Ron said as he headed back to where Hermione was.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco said as he turned away and started walking the other way.

"Ron, you should go with him." He heard a girl say from a few feet away.

"Why Mione? So I can have him insult me the whole time?" Ron said, Draco looked back at them seeing Ron looking at him. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked on.

"I doubt he will. Besides, you live here, its not like it will hurt any." She huffed at him as she pushed Ron toward Draco.

"Mionnneee!" Ron cried as he went to Draco. "Fine, I'll go with you." Ron said as he stood next to Draco.

"Weasel you don't need to. I'll deal with it on my own." Ron looked back at where Hermione was, and she gave him a stern look before walking back to the Burrow.

"No, I'll go, I won't hear the end of it if I don't" Ron said as he kicked a rock as they walked in silence.

Twenty minutes later when they got to the small town Draco looked around. Most of the shops were small, but sure that they help more than they showed. Ron started walking to a candy shop.

"I don't want candy." Draco said as he started to follow him.

"Then go where you want to go. I don't care." Ron said as he went in, Draco following.

"I don't know anyone here!" Draco whispered shouted into Ron's ear.

"You'll live." Ron said as he walked to look at some candy.

"Can you even pay for that?" Draco asked and Ron just glared at him. "Okay, I don't know if I should take that as a yes or no. Didn't your brothers start some sort of shop recently?" Draco asked while looking at different candies.

"Yeah, its a Joke Shop, I haven't gone to see it yet, but I know most of the things they have." Ron said as he got a bag to scoop out some candy.

"Ah, I see." Draco said as he got a few pieces of candy as well.

"Why are you even here? Don't you live like hell I don't even know, or care." Ron said as he went on looking at the different candy.

"That, is none of your business Weasel." Draco said while going to pay for his things. "If I wanted you to know I would have told you by now, trust me." Draco then went and waited by the door, tapping his foot, with a hand on his hip, while Ron finished up his shopping. "About time," Draco said fifteen minutes later as they walked out of the shop. "I'm hungry." Draco said to Ron.

Ron looked at him with a piece of candy in his mouth, "why would I care?" Ron said as he continued chewing.

"I'm going to that diner I'll buy if your eating." Draco said as he walked over to the small restaurant. With Ron at his feet. "How is it you eat more than Crabbe and yet your so fit?" Draco asked more himself than Ron.

"I dunno, mum says I'm an endless pit. Hermione makes fun a lot about it." Ron said shrugging it off as they waited to be seated.

"Isn't she your girlfriend or something?" Draco asked as they were being shown to their seats.

"No, I don't like her." Ron said as he sat down across from Draco. "She's not really my type?"

"What? You don't like the bossy, know it all girl?" Draco said as he looked over his menu.

"No I guess I do." Ron said as he avoided Draco's eyes.

"Then why don't you hook up with her, maybe it will loosen her up a bit, yeah?" Draco said as he made they made their drink order.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand it," Ron said as he put down his menu.

"Oh why not? You came with me because she said for you to. You can't tell me that you listen to her, even though you don't want to get in her pants."

"She's my friend. It would be to odd for me to date her, just drop it okay?" Ron asked Draco with a pleading look, Draco nodded.

"I myself find it hard to keep the ladies off me." Draco said after a few minutes, and an order taken later. "Its hard to explain to them why I don't want to shack up with them." He said as he looked down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked him, leaning in a bit, more interested in what he was saying.

"Well lets say that your this hot guy, hypothetical of course, because look at you. All the girls are wanting you, but your not interested in them, what would you think?" Draco asked him, just peaking at his face.

"I would think I were gay." Ron said out flatly.

"Ah," was all Draco said to that, not wanting to spill his secret to someone like Ron.

"I understand that I guess. Not that I have girls chasing after me or anything." Ron said shyly as he messed with his glass. Draco looked up at him.

"Wait Weasley, are you gay?" Draco asks the red head.

"What? No." Ron said adding in a "Psh" and waving his hand around, "could you imagine?" He said as he laughed nervously.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," Draco offered, even with a slight smile.

"Oh get off it Malfoy. Why on earth would I want to share something like that with you?" Ron said as he took a drink.

"Come on, its killing me to have to be quiet about things, it must be for you, since you know you have the supposed girlfriend and then Potty, boy wonder." Draco said sarcastically, "no way in hell would the actually understand this like I would."

"How would you understand anything I'm going through?" Ron asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Maybe we're not so different?" Draco offered.

Ron laughed, "Oh yeah, you're like me, the supposed blood-trader. Or am I like you? Son of a Death-Eater," Ron said the last bit through clenched teeth.

"What my father choose to be isn't who I am," Draco said while wondering why he was trying to defend himself, less than 24 hours ago he planned on being a Death Eater himself.

"Whatever," Ron said as their food got there, "lets just eat so I can go home, and be with my 'girlfriend'" Ron said mockingly.

"So soon?" Draco said, surprising himself. He was actually enjoying the red heads company. He also wanted to know if, in fact, they were more like each other than they thought.

"Yes, I think I've had enough of this." Ron said while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Slow down won't ya? I would like this to last more than five minutes." Draco said while cutting his meat.

"I last more than five minutes believe me on that," Ron blurted out, without thinking. His eyes went open and he was looking at the blond headed boy, whose mouth was twisted into a smirk.

"I knew it," was all Draco said as he continued eating his food.

"Draco, I didn't mean it like that," Ron said rushed, trying to cover his mistake.

"Draco, eh?" He said as he smirked again, "well Ron, I will say that you didn't seem to want to get off me earlier, now did you?" He didn't wait for an answer so he continued, "and only someone in my...situation would understand what I'm going though. Besides I've notice you try and avoid the question anyways." Draco said and started eating again.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, you were the one who avoided the question, you never asked me." Ron said as he started to get up, "I think you can find your way back to your house, wherever that is." He said as he started to turn.

"Now come on Ron, stay and eat, I promise I won't bother you about it. It might actually be nice to talk to someone who knows what your going though, please sit." Draco said, Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please?" Ron said as he turned back to the table.

"Yes, please, believe it or not I know how to use the words; please, thank you, your welcome, and also sit the fuck down." Draco said with anger.

"What if I don't want to?" Ron tested.

"Then I'll follow you." Draco said casually.

"Fine," Ron huffed and sat back down and started eating again.

"We should do this again," Draco said at the end of dinner.

"What you mean me being totally uncomfortable as you insult me?" Ron retorted.

"No dinner. It'd be nice to know someone who lives around here. I'll owl you," Draco said as he started back to his house.

"I'll owl you? You think that I want your bloody owl coming into my house?" Ron asked as he ran to catch up.

"Well in all honesty its not an owl really, its an eagle, that is, of course, if my parents sent him to me, if not then we can use your 'bloody owl'" Draco said as he mocked Ron.

"I'm not sending you an owl, that will make me look stupid. Everyone would know."

"About what? Its not like were getting into bed with each other or something." Draco said as he turned to a different street.

"Or something, Harry would kill me if he found out." Ron said as he followed the blond haired boy.

"Okay, I'll say my name is...hell I don't know, I'll use the letter D to sign my name."

"Well D, I don't think its a good idea, why would you want to send owls to me anyway, why not send it to one of your goons?"

"Because, after this summer they won't be my 'goons'. The Dark Lord will take care of that I'm sure." Draco said the last part more to him self.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron said while pulling on Draco's shoulder to stop him, "'The Dark Lord will take care of that?"

"Nothing," Draco said as he pulled out of Ron's grip. "Never mind, I won't owl you, see ya." Draco said as he walked up to his house.

"No come back here," Ron yelled after him, following him up to his house.

"What? You get off it. Leave me alone." Draco said as he started to open the door.

"Draco!" Ron said as he followed him inside.

Draco stopped suddenly. "Ron, I said it was fine, go back to your loving family and friends and leave me be." Draco said as they heard a loud *crack*

"Master. Can I draw you a bath?" The house elf asked.

"Yes, Lilith, that would be great," Draco said as he started to walk upstairs, still with a red head trailing behind him.

"Draco, just talk to me."

"No, get out of my house," Draco said, with less strength than he planned. "Just leave." He said as he walked into his room, locking it with magic. About five minutes of waiting the red head decided to go back to his house, worried about Draco. Wondering what he meant, and why he wouldn't have friends once the summer was over. Draco on the other hand, just got in his bath and relaxed, trying to let all of the pain that he felt inside him go out of his body, hoping that things would get better, get easier for him.

* * *

**Please Review so we can get to the good stuff :) I wont post the newest chapter until we get some feedback.**

**So show us some love!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you BlueisLife SeraphimeRising and Zerra for reviewing. :) This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one and Allen Sario described the ending as "too sweet to currupt" so you should be getting some lemons next chapter :D  


* * *

**

The next day Draco wanted to look at his new house. As he just got done looking around the first floor he heard an owl outside a window near him. He walked over to the window and opened it, a small owl, who was flying everywhere, came in and flew around his head, Draco had to basically catch the small owl before he could get the letter

_-D_

_I find it very stupid that I am writing to you, I just wanted to know that you're okay._

_Please write back_

_-R_

Draco looked at the letter in shock. He didn't think that the red head would care if he were okay, let alone write him. Yet here in his hands shows proof that he did. Draco never thought that he would care what the other boy thought of him. He didn't until yesterday, when even though he was told to, he still went with him to town. It also amazed Draco how he didn't try and suck up to him, hell he even fought with him a few times. Draco went up to his room so he could reply to Ron's letter.

**-R**

**I'm fine. Do you think you could get away for a little bit, and come over?**

**-D**

Draco wrote quickly then tied it to the owls leg and waited for a reply. When I say waited I mean he went on with what he was doing, but looked at the closest window every time he heard even the smallest noise. 30 minutes later Draco was done looking through his new house. He didn't know every corner, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to know it well enough that he knew where he was going. Draco then walked down to the kitchen and called the house elf to make him some lunch. While he was sitting down he heard a knock on the door. He stayed seated and let Lilith answer. After a minute or two he heard someone open the kitchen door, Draco looked up at the mess of red hair looking at him.

"Hi," Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Draco said while standing, "I thought you would owl me instead of just coming over."

"Yeah, well Ginny was using Pig so I just decided I would come over." He said shyly while looking everywhere but the other boy.

"Its fine, you hungry?" Draco asked as he pointed to some food. "It was just made, help yourself." He said as he sat down and started eating again.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Ron said as he sat across from him, filling the plate Lilith put out for him with food.

"So," Draco started, "what made you come?"

Ron shrugged. "Felt like it I suppose." He said while bitting into bread, "Plus I wanted to see for my own eyes that you're okay I suppose." Ron said while blushing a bit.

Draco held out his arms, "well I'm okay as you can see." Draco said then went back to eating.

"You know how I mean, you seemed really down yesterday." Ron said then looked at his plate.

"Why would you care, Weasley? I'm not like you, I'm not 'good'" Draco said with pain clearly in his voice, the mask he usually put on, gone.

"You're still human, Malfoy." Ron said getting a bit angry.

"Human, right. I guess I wouldn't get that since, you know, yesterday you were so keen on calling me a Death Eaters son."

"Well you are!" Ron shouted.

"If I could change it I would. Trust me. What my father decided long ago has nothing to do with me." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I never said it did." Ron said slightly calmer. "Why does it matter what I think of you anyway?"

"I don't know." Draco said more to himself than to Ron. Draco still couldn't figure out why he cared what this boy thought of him. It was as if Draco admired the fact that he didn't change around him when he wasn't with his friends. Anyone knew that Draco was different around his friends, and the red head has seen it first hand. Draco didn't realize it at first but he was staring at the other boy, with a look of confusion on his face, and the boy just stared right back.

"Draco, why did you ask me to come here today?" Ron asked, breaking Draco from his thoughts.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, why not? I had a good time yesterday, it was a bit odd at first, but it was okay talking to you."

"Yeah I guess." Ron said while finishing up his food, "thanks," he said as he motioned to the plate.

"Anytime." Draco said as Lilith cleared the table. "You don't have to stay." Draco said as he got up and started for the hallway.

"No, its okay." Ron said while getting up after him and following him, "what all do you have to do here?"

Draco stopped and turned around to look at the red head, "not much. We can go into the sitting room and talk, or something" Draco said as he walked to the room he first saw in this house.

"Okay," Ron said as he followed him. "This seems like its a pretty nice house." He said as he looked around.

"It's okay, nothing like the Manor. Smaller than the Manor, but its nice." Draco said as he sat in a chair, and watched as Ron sat on the couch.

"Why aren't you there then?" Ron asked flatly.

Draco thought for a minute, "my parents thought that I might need a change of scenery, so my father sent me here."

"Why did you need a change of scenery?" Ron asked while shifting his weight on the couch.

Draco thought again, "they didn't want me to have to see some things, deal with them."

"But, weren't you supposed to join them?" Draco knew who "them" where, and he frowned at the thought.

"I was." Draco said softly. "I'm not anymore." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"Oh," was all Ron said, trying to think about why all of a sudden Draco wouldn't be joining You-Know-Who. "Harry figured that you would join soon." Ron said without thinking.

"Harry? I suppose that if _Harry_ told you that the world would end tomorrow you'd believe that too? Wouldn't you?" Draco said angry.

"No!" Ron shouted at him, "I have a brain to think for myself. I hardly believed that he would want you so young."

"Oh yes, because I wouldn't be valuable to the Dark Lord at the age of Sixteen, is that right?" Draco said with a sneer on his face.

"I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth." Ron yelled.

"You're thinking it! I know it."

"You don't know what I'm thinking. Just like I don't know why your being such a prick." Ron said while standing, "maybe I should leave."

"Fine, leave," Draco said half-heartedly and waving his hand dismissively.

Ron walked to the door and looked at Draco. "You make me so angry," Ron started, "and I don't even understand why." He finished waiting for any sort of reply.

Draco looked at his face and saw pain and confusion on his face. He got up and started to walk over to where the red head was standing. He was a few feet from him when he stopped. Just looking at the boy. Ron took a step back, and Draco took one forward. "Is this making you angry?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Does it make you uncomfortable." Draco said as he took another step forward, this time Ron didn't move.

"Yes."

"Why is it making you uncomfortable?" Draco asked and took another step forward. Ron didn't say anything, just looked at the blond who took another step, almost closing the gap between them. "What are you wanting right now?" Draco said as he leaned his head in a bit. "Do you want me?" He said as Ron filled the rest of the gap between them, pressing his lips to the other boys. It wasn't a long kiss, and when they pulled apart Ron's eyes were wide in shock with what he just did, and Draco has a genuine smile on his face.

"I shouldn't have done that," Ron said while moving away from Draco.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco said following the boy, "you wanted it just as much as I did, you know it." Draco stopped his movements as he heard a crack a few feet behind them.

"Sorry sir, there is someone waiting at the door for you," Lilith said.

"Who?" Draco asked as he rubbed his temple.

"A boy, dark skinned," Lilith said, "he said he's a friend from school."

"Blaise," Draco said as he looked at the red head, "go up to my room, Lilith with show you how to get there, I'll be up in a minute." Draco said and then went to the door.

He opened the door as he saw the red head climbing the stairs, and turning a corner.

"Draco!" Blaise said as he opened the door, "I heard that something happened at home." He said as he had a concerned look on his face.

"Everything is fine, I promise, just an argument." Draco said as he blocked the doorway so he couldn't get inside, "how did you get here in the first place?"

"Your father." Blaise said as he tried to look over Draco's shoulder but Draco moving his head quickly so he couldn't see past him. "Are you hiding something?" Blaise said as his eyes narrowed at the blond boy.

"Zabini, why the hell would I be hiding something?" Draco asked while stepping aside, letting him go in.

"So what is going to happen to your father?" Blaise said as Draco took them into the sitting room.

"He goes on trial in late July. That was a great birthday present hearing about that." Draco said shaking his head. "He gets to stay home until the trial, then I suspect he will be sent to Azkaban."

"What will you do?"

"There is nothing I can do. I'm not going to let people bad mouth my father though, he was trying to protect me and my mother." Draco said as he clenched his fist. "I think you should leave, I have a few..duties I need to deal with." Draco said while he stood. "I'll see you at school." Then he led him to the door and said goodbye.

After he shut the door he went up to his bedroom, when he got there he saw Ron looking at the pictures that he was just looking at the day before. He was so interested in what he was looking at he didn't even hear Draco come in. Draco slowly went over to his bed and sat down, "Enjoying yourself?" Draco asked, and Ron jumped, making Draco laugh. "Why don't you come over here and we can talk."

"That was a fast talk downstairs," Ron pointed out.

"He just wanted to make sure I was okay, I guess he went over to the Manor." Draco said, Ron hadn't moved at all and Draco noticed it, "whats wrong?" Draco asked.

"These photos, why are they here?"

"This is my room, my mother, I'm going to guess, decorated it. Please sit down." Draco said scooting over a bit more to make more room.

"I don't know, I should be leaving." Ron said, and turned slightly to the door.

"Why are you always trying to leave me? Can't you see I'm different than when were in school?" Draco said with pain in his voice. "I just need someone to talk with."

"Why don't you talk to your friend that was just downstairs." Ron spat at Draco.

Draco laughed, "are you jealous?"

"No. I have no reason to be jealous of him. Although I bet he doesn't have to hide when you have company over." Ron said as he turned away from the red head.

"Ah, so you are jealous. Not of the fact I have a relationship with him but because he can come and go as he pleases." Draco said as he shook his head, "I bet you would do the same thing if this were your house."

Ron looked at Draco, who was looking at his hands and trying to get place his mask back on. Draco didn't want Ron to know how much it hurt him to know that it was the truth. Blaise wouldn't have cared that Ron were here. Thats the one thing that Draco liked about him. He was laid back and let you make your own decisions. He might just be the only friend he would have back at Hogwarts, since neither of his parents were involved in the Dark Lords world.

"Its just that, well, they hate you. I've seen somewhat of a different side to you than they ever have. I can't say that I'm not interested in knowing what is going through your head." Ron said as he took a step toward Draco.

"I won't tell you whats going on in my head, you should know that. I can't tell you." Draco said as he looked back up at the red head.

"Why can't you?" Ron asked walking the rest of the way over the the bed and sitting down.

"Because I know too much, I've seen too much. If I told, I would be killed, and so would the rest of my family. I wouldn't do that to them. I'd try my hardest to make sure that wouldn't ever happen."

"Oh," was all Ron was able to say, he looked down at the bed, and took in the color of the bed spread. This room wasn't anything like what Ron would have thought Draco's room would look like. He always thought that Draco's room would be darker, not that the red head ever thought about the other boys room, of course.

After about a minute of silence Draco scooted closer to Ron and took his hand. "Lay down with me for a bit?" Draco asked and Ron nodded. They laid down on Draco's bed, facing each other. Draco was still holding Ron's hand as they talked. "What is you family like?"

"They're insane, funny, smart, and annoying, just like any other family" Ron said laughing. "What is yours like?"

"Smart, and insane, are about the only thing our families have in common," Draco said while fowning.

"Do you ever wish you had a different life?"

"No. I love my parents. They've both always been there for me, if I wanted it or not." Draco said as he played with Ron's hands. "I don't always agree with their decisions they've made, but I can't change that."

"Sucks doesn't it?" Ron said.

"Like you really know what it feels like." Draco sad dramatically.

"My mom doesn't hardly talk to her family because my dad is a 'blood-trader'. My dad's infatuation with muggle things made us this way. I wouldn't change it for anything but some of it I wouldn't have chosen for myself."

"You still hang out with Granger." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, she's interesting, and smart. She helps me a lot with my homework and stuff. She's also nice and determined. I'm sure she will become head girl next year."

Draco rolled his eyes, "this is why people think you like here. You basically bloat FOR her. Its like you are so proud of her, like she belongs to you."

"Well she doesn't. I don't like her, I would think by what happened earlier you would realize that." Ron said a bit angry.

"I understand it, don't get mad at me over that." Draco laughed. "I also remember what happened earlier, before we were interrupted." Draco said suggestively.

"Yeah?" Ron asked as Draco got closer to him, now placing his hands at his waist pulling him closer to him.

"Yes, I remember it well." Draco said as he got a closer still, only a few inches apart from the other boy. "Are you going to take over like last time?" Draco said as he moved his head so their lips were almost touching.

"No, you can," Ron said as he closed his eyes, waiting. He didn't have to wait long either. Draco crashed his lips to the other boys, his lips responding immediately. Ron licked the bottom of Draco's lip, asking for entrance. Draco smiled to him self before he granted it. Ron explored Draco's mouth and Draco returned the action. After a few minutes Draco pulled apart from Ron and started going for his neck, licking biting and kissing everywhere he could. Ron let out a moan when Draco got to his ear, bitting down lightly on the lobe. Draco's hand that was at Ron's waist tried to take of Ron's shirt but was quickly pulled away. Draco looked at the other boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"I-I've never done this before, with anyone." Ron replied shyly.

"Oh, I've only done it once." Draco admitted. "We don't have to do anything right now. We can wait."

"Yeah, you'll know when I'm ready, I promise." Ron said as he kissed Draco's lips quickly. "Why don't we just lay here for a bit? Before I have to leave?"

"Yeah." Draco said as Ron laid back and Draco laid on his chest, "this okay?" Draco asked him as he got comfortable.

"Yeah." Ron said as he wrapped his hand around Draco. "Its great." Ron said as he fell asleep. Followed shortly by Draco.

* * *

**So I know that some of you might be like wtf with Blaise coming over but I never talked about the issuse of Draco's father and why he was home, so now you know.**

**Hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter should be out soon, I myself have to catch up with another story of mine, but I believe Allen Sario is starting off the next chapter so it will give me a bit of time to work on it.**

**Please reivew. Reading the reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up, more rested than he has been for a while; he looked around and saw that it was still dark. He started to lay back down when he realized that he was laying on someone. He shot up and he heard a muffled, "Stop moving" from what he was lying on.

"What?" Draco asked the person.

"I said; stop moving, I'm trying to sleep." Draco heard, and he was suddenly reminded of the red head that he fell asleep on earlier.

"Why are you still here?" Draco said as he slowly lay back down. "Not that I mind."

"FUCK!" Yelled Ron as he got up and looked around, "what time is it?" He asked as he searched around for his shoes.

"Ron, lay down, its fine." Draco said as he tried to pull him back onto the bed.

"No they'll flip. I only told them I was only going for a walk." Then Draco remembered, Ron had a family that wanted, no needed, to know where he was at all times.

"Lay down until I fall back asleep?" Draco asked pleading Ron to stay with him, even if it's for five more minutes.

Draco felt Ron start to lay back down before he heard, "fine, but only for a minute."

Ron laid behind Draco and wrapped one of his arms around him.

Draco was trying hard to fall asleep but he was finding it hard with Ron leaving light feathery kisses on the base of his neck. He then felt rough callused fingers run along his spine just beneath his shirt.

"Relax love."A distinct male voice said, his breath caressing the shell of his ear. "Just feel." lips ghosted down his neck.

Draco could feel the other heated arousal through their clothing fingers ran along his waist band, teasing. "please."The top button of his pants was popped open. Draco shivered as a knee spread his legs apart. Any closer and that hand would rest upon his member. He arched his back bringing him closer to his companion, "please touch me!"

"So eager." A swift movement opened the blond fly baring his tenting erection

Draco gasped, as he was painfully squeezed "oh gods.." The friction bringing him closer to the edge, "more!"

"Why are you moaning?"

Draco gasped eyes wide, "what?"

Ron batted the blond away, "its hard to sleep if you keep moving around and making noises, you damn ferret." Ron said as he rolled over away from Draco.

"I-I wasn't doing that," Draco said as he sat up in the bed looking at the red head.

Ron turned his face toward Draco, "is that why you kept saying 'more'? Makes sense really, what did you want more pudding or something?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, shouldn't you get back to your family?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Yes, I should, but why should I?" Ron said as he sat up too. "I mean I'm gonna get yelled at to begin with, plus its the middle of the night, they're all in bed."

"I thought your mother cared for you or something," Draco said while looking away.

"She does. She's actually most likely waiting up in the kitchen for me," Ron said then thought for a minute, "you're right, I should go." He said as he got up to find his shoes. "I'll owl you or something." Ron said as he walked out of Draco's room.

The next day Draco didn't hear from Ron, he found himself sitting at a desk in one of the many rooms of the house, waiting to hear a small tapping of an owl outside his window.

Four days has gone by, no word from Ron. Draco was getting angry. He didn't want to be angry with the fact that the Weasel hasn't owled him, but he couldn't not be angry with him either. Draco was in the kitchen eating his lunch when he heard a knock at the door, Draco basically sprinted to the door. When he got there he was out of breath and a bit disappointed.

"Blaise." Draco said flatly as he frowned and stepped aside to let him in.

"Draco, I would have though you'd be a bit more happy to see me, its not like any one else from school has come to visit you."

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked back to the kitchen.

"It almost seems like you don't want me here." Blaise said as he sat down across from the fuming blond headed boy.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked sarcastically. "I just thought you were someone else," Draco said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh?" Blaise said leaning in a bit, "who?"

"No one." Draco said defensively. "What do you want anyways?"

Blaise put on a hurt face, "I can't just come to visit you?" he said as he put a hand over his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have minded a notice, for all I knew you could have been a Death Eater here to finish me off" Draco said as he pushed away his plate.

"Wait what? A Death Eater, your dad would kill them if they even tried to attack you. Wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, he would, Blaise its nothing, you need to go." Draco said as he stood up and walked to the door, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Blaise was still sitting, his jaw slacked a bit just staring at him. "Zamboni come on!" Draco said and it shook Blaise out of his thoughts and he walked past Draco and out the door. Draco went up to his room to take a nap, he had a headache coming on and he just wanted some time to think things over.

When Draco woke his body was covered in sweat from the dream he was having, he kept trying to remember what was going on in his dream but all he remembered was running, and red. Thats all. He got up and walked in to the bathroom to get in the shower. Just before he started to get undressed he heard a crack in the other room.

"Master Malfoy." Draco sighed and went into his room. "I'm sorry to bother you, letter for you," she said as Draco took the letter from her and she left the room with a loud crack.

Draco looked over the letter, his name wasn't on it, it was in a plain envelope, he went to open it when he heard knock coming from downstairs. Draco put the letter down on his dresser and walk, slowly, to the bathroom to turn off his shower, then to walk, slowly, to the door to see who was there.

Draco opened the door, and there stood a very wet, cold looking Weasel.

"What on earth?" Draco said as he pulled Ron in to the house.

"S-Sorry," the red head said as Draco went to the nearest bathroom to get a towel.

"Here," Draco said as he put it over his shoulder and gave him an extra one for his hair, "why are you walking around in the rain?" Draco said as he pushed him upstairs. Draco wondered to himself when it started raining, since it wasn't when he slept, Draco didn't even notice it was raining when he got up.

"I was walking here," Ron said in a strange tone.

"Yes, I get that, but why, in the rain?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't send you a letter, so I figured that I would just stop by, I suppose." Ron said as he sat on Draco's bed, "do you not want me here?"

Draco went into his bathroom to turn on the shower again, "get in the shower weasel. I'll have Lilith dry them." He said as he went out to give the clothes to the house elf. When he got back into the room he heard the shower door being closed.

Draco stared at the door, after a few minutes he got up and started heading for the door, but stopped halfway to the door. He clenched and unclenched his fist. He wanted to go in but he also didn't want to invade the red heads space. When Draco heard the water go off he quickly went back to his bed, smoothed out his outfit and his hair and waited for him to come out.

"Um, Draco?" Ron called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have clothes ready yet?" Ron said as he peeked out of the door, and Draco could clearly see the towel that was wrapped low on his waist. "Draco?" Ron said again, causing Draco to look up at him, "clothes?" he said then waited for an answer.

"Uh, let me go ask hold on." Draco said as he walked out in to the hallway. "Lilith." Draco said and a few seconds later he heard a loud crack next to him.

"Yes Master?" She said while slightly bowing.

"Is his clothes ready yet?" Draco said as he pointed toward his door. "He's out of the shower."

"Yes, sir, I will bring them up right now." She said as she started to turn.

"Wait, no you can take your time, why don't you make him something to eat, bring up his clothes with the food," Draco said then stepped back into the room and hearing a faint, "Yes Master." Then a loud crack. "Ron?" Draco called out and saw the red head peek out of the bathroom again.

"Yeah?"

"You're clothes aren't ready yet, she's bringing them up with some food for you." Draco said as he sat back down on his bed and watched as the red head came into the room and sat in a chair in the corner.

"Oh. Okay." Ron said as he messed with the end of the towel he still had around his waist.

"Why couldn't you owl me?" Draco asked cautiously, avoiding Ron's eye. He didn't want to show him that he was hurt that he didn't send anything to him.

"Hermione is at my house. Mum is getting things ready for when Harry comes, we don't know when he will come, but he always comes sometime in the summer. Plus my brothers have been in and out of the house with the shop doing so well. I just haven't had the time." Ron finished and Draco looked at him with anger in his eyes. Ron looked away when he saw it and looked down at his hands.

"Yes, I suppose it would have taken _so_ much time to write down on a spare piece of paper that you couldn't come over, oh and of course it would have been to hard to just come over like you did today? What made today any different than yesterday? Besides the fact that you most likely get a cold from being outside in the rain!" Draco finished. Somewhere in his rant he stood up and he was closer to the red head than he was before.

"Its not like I didn't bloody _try_ to contact you some how! With everything happening all at once I couldn't! I don't even know why the hell I am explaining this! Give me my clothes and I'll go home."

"You're not going home." Draco said sternly.

"Oh?" Ron said as standing up, "why not? Do you think that you're going to stop me?" Ron said as he got closer to Draco to show him that he was indeed taller, and had a good few pounds on him. "You can't make me do anything I don't want to do Malfoy." Ron said and Draco flinched. "Give me my clothes." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"No." Draco said as he took another step closer to Ron.

Ron didn't say anything, instead he stood his ground and didn't move.

"Why do you want to go home so quick, Weasel?" Draco said as he took another step, only a few more would close the distance between them. "You want to leave so fast after you've been here for a few minutes plus a shower?" Another step, "I don't think so." Another step, and another. Only one more and the two boys would be touching. Draco looked over Ron's half naked body, smiling as he did so. When he got back to Ron's face he looked at his lips, licking his own, then up at Ron's eyes. He saw lust and want there. Draco smirked and Ron took the last step, putting his lips to the others. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, one going through his hair, the other moving along his shoulders. Ron's arms when to Draco's waist area, on going under his shirt and on his back and the other on the hem on his pants.

Ron pulled Draco closer to him and deepened the kiss. Draco's tongue licked the red heads bottom lip asking for an entrance. Ron admitted his with a laugh. Draco's tongue explored Ron's mouth feeling the roof and what his teeth felt like. When he was done he bit on his bottom lip, causing a low hiss to go from the red head. Draco smirked and pulled away slowly. Ron didn't want to loose the contact so he went to Draco's neck to sucked and nibble. Draco moaned when he bit down on a sensitive part of his neck and Ron bit down again, followed closely by a soft lick to it. Ron stopped and looked at Draco. Draco's face was calm, his eyes were closed and a small smile playing on his lips.

"I like it when you smile." Ron said and Draco opened his eyes. "Its different than at school when you do that smirk whenever Harry and I get detention or something." Ron said smiling.

Draco smiled and pulled away from Ron. "Lilith is bringing up food for you, and your clothes." He said as he started to walk to the bathroom, "I was about to get in when you came over, I'll do that while you eat." Draco said as he went in the bathroom and turned on the shower water, then took off his clothes and stepped in the shower. Letting the warm water go about his body.

He knew why he left Ron then. He knew that something was changing between them and he wanted to think about it before it went any further. He knew he wasn't in love with the prat, but he had a feeling that his feelings for him were, warmer, than anyone else he knew. It scared Draco to think that he could actually feel something other than hatred toward the redhead. He was brought up to hate him. But it was so easy to forget that and just look in his blue eyes and forget all the things his father said about blood traders and how they're poor and not worth our time, "Weasley, red hair and freckles, they're a waste of space in our world." That's what his father would say to him. Draco started to think that there was something wrong with what his father said. He knew that he should be listening to his words, but he didn't think that he could. Ron has some how, even in this short time, found a place in Draco's life. They still fight, they still bicker, but that might be why it could work, why they could work.

Draco got out of the shower, slightly more confused than he was when he got in. He didn't know what he was going to do, or if the other boy even felt the same way. He wanted to find out somehow though, Draco got dressed in nice robes, black of course, and then he put on his mask to get prepared for what would be coming next.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy :D Review please, tell us what you thought.**

**I have to finish a chapter with my other story before I even go again with this story, I'm hoping that it wont take me too long.  
**

**Both of us agree that we should work up to the M rating, there will be parts in most every chapter I have a feeling.**

**Let us know what you think so far :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco walked into the room, his mind was set. He knew what he needed to know, and he needed to know the answers. He took a quick look around and noticed that there wasn't anyone in the room. He cursed to himself and walked out into the hallway. He walked slowly down the stairs, looking in rooms as he went, searching for the red head. Everywhere he looked he didn't see the boy. He was walking to the kitchen when he heard a laugh behind him.

"Lost something Ferret?" Draco turned around to see the red head, leaning on the stairs with a smile on his face.

"You think this is funny, Weasel?" Draco said walking lazily over to him.

He laughed, "well yeah, how often do I have a prat like you searching for me?"

"We should talk" The blond said while looking at the floor.

"Okay." He said slowly. "Here?"

"No, no, why don't we just go into the kitchen. You ate right?"

"Yeah, you took forever in the shower," he shrugged, following me into the kitchen and sitting down where he did the other day.

"I'm not a complete idiot, so I know that when someone says 'we should talk' somethings going to happen, so go on with it," the weasel said to Draco.

"Nothing bad will happen, I don't think," he said more to himself.

"Oh," the red head said as he got something out of his pocket, "your house elf was worried you didn't open your letter yet." Draco reached for the letter that he had forgotten when he heard the knock at the door.

"I'll read it after you leave, it can't be anything too important." He said as he placed it on the table beside him. "So what we need to talk about..." Draco started.

"Is this where you tell me that we shouldn't see each other anymore because it would be too dangerous for both of us," Ron said dryly, "because honestly I think that a load of rubbish, I can take care of myself you know."

"No, no. If you let me finish a sentence then you would know what I wanted to talk about, instead of interrupting me like the Potty Lover you are." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You think that I can't think for myself? That I'm here on different reasons than what I'm telling you?" Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"No, just shut the fuck up now." Draco said irritated. "I don't think that you're here for other motives, if you were I'm sure you'd be questioning me up the ass." Ron rolled his eyes again, "stop rolling your bloody eyes at me Weasel!"

"You sound ridiculous, Ferret, what do you want to talk about, just get it out already," Ron said as he took a piece of bread off the table and started eating it.

"Fine, what is going on between us?" Draco said, while looking anywhere but Ron's face, "I mean, I can't see this happening usually, whats different now?"

"Well, I'm a bloke, who likes other blokes, your an attractive bloke. Plus the fighting is sure to make the sex fantastic." Ron said as if he were telling him about the weather.

"Yeah," Draco said as he stared at the table.

"Listen, I am attractive to you, I enjoyed our, uh, outing the other day. You seem different alone then when your with your goons. I wouldn't mind seeing where this is going. Sit and enjoy the ride."

Draco smiled and looked up at the red head.

"That smile is wonderful" Ron said as he leaned across the table to kiss Draco on the lips. "I would love to see more of your smile." Ron said as he stood. "Unfortunately I need to leave."

"Why?" Draco said as he got up and walked closer to the other boy.

"My mum, I told her that I would only be gone for a little bit, that I needed to think about something. I'm sure she thinks its about Hermione." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"You really should cut back on the rolling of your eyes," Draco said as he was leaning in to kiss him.

"Why?" Ron said smiling.

"Some people might take defense to it." He said right before he kissed him.

The kiss was short and sweet. Ron broke it off Smiled then walked toward the door. Draco sat down in his chair, feeling as if apart of him was leaving him with him. He looked at the letter that was sitting on the table and reached for it. He messed with it for a minute. He didn't know who would be writing him here, no one really knew that he was here. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. He sighed before he opened it and read it.

"_**Malfoy.**_

_** If I were you I'd be careful this year at school.**_

_** Never know what might happen to that pretty little face of yours.**_

_** -Goyle"

* * *

**_**So I apoligize for the wait for this chapter, computer problems and an addiction to a game seem to do that lol. I have to catch up on my other story before I start back up on this one. Allen Sario will be having her part in the next chapter I think. :) So that means some M goodness :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. We want to know what you like, what you don't. We want you guys to like it, so we will change bits if you think it fits.**

**:) xoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been four day, four days since Draco had seen Ron. four days where Draco waited for him to come over, and Malfoy's never wait. He was getting aggravated and he missed seeing the redhead around, even though he would never admit it out loud. The angry blond haired boy was sitting in the kitchen eating his lunch when he got the thought of going to see Ron himself. Or at least see what he was up to. Its been four days after all. After what happened when he was here last, the talk and everything, he was feeling annoyed that he hadn't seen the red head for that long. So he went up to his room, got on some of his decent clothes, grabbed his wand, and walked through the door, walking in the direction of the Weasley house.

Draco could actually see the house this time, it confused him. It did look like it was held together by magic but it wasn't anything like he imagined it to look like. It is nothing like the Manor of course but it was Ron's home. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione sitting under a near by tree. He went as close as he could, waiting behind a shrub.

It seemed that they had just started talking.

"When do you think Harry will be here?" he heard Granger say.

"Dunno, Mom said that it might be tonight, it might be two weeks from now. She hasn't had any real word on it." Ron said, talking as if he was eating something.

"Its been a bit lonely around here. I mean with Ginny writing her boyfriend, and you bolting whenever you can." Ron didn't say anything.

"Is everything okay, Ron? I'm really worried about you." Draco could actually hear the concern in her voice as she said these words.

"Yeah, Mione, everything is good." Ron said bluntly.

"Are you sure?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ronald Weasley!"

"I just want to go out on walks, is that any crime?"

"According to your mother it is! I mean she grounded you for goodness sakes! No one knows what is going on with you!"

"Oh, so you were sent to come and investigate were you? Trying to pry it out of me?" Ron said angrily.

"No!" Granger said, as her voice broke, "I'm worried about you Ron. I wanted to see if you would talk to me about it! Nothing more nothing less. No one put me up to it!" She said as Draco heard her give out a huff and walk off back to the house.

"Shit," Draco heard Ron say.

Draco waited a few minutes to make sure that Hermione or no one else would come back out. Then he walked over to where Ron was and sat next to him. Causing Ron to jump a little.

"Draco!" Ron said looking at him, "what are you doing here, how did you get here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, and I walked."

"I didn't mean that, I mean, how can you see the house?"

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea what spells your family put on the house, Ron. So, you're grounded?" Sounding a bit confused.

Ron sighed, "yeah," he said while looking at the ground.

"You couldn't have owled?" Draco said sounding a bit sad.

"No." Ron said as he found some grass that is more interesting.

"Why not?"

"Hermione has been following me around everywhere, Malfoy. She's probably looking out a window as we speak."

"Why is she so upset, _Weasley_?" Draco said dryly.

Ron shrugged, "why does it matter?" Draco gave Ron a look, that made him roll his eyes, "she's upset about me leaving for no reason, you didn't hear all of it?"

Draco smiled weakly. "Yeah, I did. I really thought I would see you sooner," Draco said as he looked towards the ground.

"I know. I'll try harder. I should warn you though, it will be hard for me to get out when Harry gets here. With Hermione she has Ginny to hang out with, Harry, not so much."

"Oh," was all Draco was able to say.

"Want me to walk you back to you house?" Ron asked.

"You're grounded, Ron," Draco said while standing up.

"So?" He said as he started to walk to the road. Seeing that the other wasn't coming he yelled towards Draco, "you coming or what?"

"Yeah," Draco said as caught up with him. "So Potty is coming then?"

Ron gave Draco a look, "yeah he does every summer. Last summer it was later than most."

"Oh." Was all Draco said to that.

"Does it bother you about your dad?"

Draco looked towards Ron, who was looking at the sky as he walked.

"Where did that come from?" Draco asked

"I've been thinking about it, I mean I know it would be bother me, if, you know, my dad was in the same situation."

"Oh, um, yeah, it was his choices though, he could not have gotten into this whole thing."

"Yeah, that is the truth."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Why aren't you with you parents Draco?" Ron asked this time looking at Draco.

"Why are you asking?" Draco asked defensively.

Ron shrugged, "its just odd. I doubt that you've always went to a different house during the summer."

"No, I haven't, we've decided to try something new this year," Draco said while looking at his feet. "Things change though. People change, situations change."

"What changed for you?" Ron said as they got to Draco's house.

"I think you should drop this." Draco said as he walked up to the door and walked in.

"Malfoy!" Ron called after him, following him inside. "Why are you here?" He said as he shut the door.

"Weasley," Draco said as he turned around and started walking slowly towards Ron, "I would keep your big freckled nose out of it."

"No." Ron said taking a step towards Draco, "Tell me, please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm worried about you, I want to know what is going on, I want to help." Ron said.

"I just don't think you should know about it."

"Why shouldn't I know about it Malfoy?" Ron asked Draco, "because you can't trust me, okay fine, but I think me asking shows that I care about you, I want to know."

"Ron," Draco started.

"What _Draco_? What?" The red head said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"If I were to tell you then things would change, I like how things are simple. I want _something_ in my life to be simple for once!"

"Simple?!" Ron yelled, "what about us is _simple_?"

"Its simple how I want to be with you! Its simple how when you aren't here I want you to be! That is simple, it doesn't need explaining! It just is!" Draco said angrily.

Ron didn't say anything.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I have a headache. Lets go up to my room for a little bit." Draco said as he went up the stairs. Ron followed him and sat next to him on his bed. After a few minutes of just sitting Draco started talking.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't want to be anything like my father? That even though I looked up to him for so long, that now I just pity him." Draco did a small laugh that made Ron feel uncomfortable. "Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why couldn't he have been like, like, your parents, or Potters? He didn't though did he?" Draco said as he looked down, tracing the comforter.

"You can't expect your parents to do everything right." Ron said as he looked at the blond.

"He should have though. He should have known that it wasn't a good decision for his family." Draco said as he laid on his back, Ron following.

"Things happen, he might have needed to follow, him, he might have thought that it was the only thing he could do. You can't be angry with him forever." Ron said

Draco laughed, "I'm not angry with him, I'm disappointed."

"So is that why you're here? You don't want to be with your father?"

Draco smiled to himself, "yeah, I suppose that is why." There was silence for a few more minutes.

Draco turned to look at Ron, "won't your mum be worried?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "but I don't really care." With that being said, he leaned over and gave Draco a small kiss on his lips, "I promise I'll try and come over more."

"I know," Draco said with a small smile on his lips, Ron went to capture his lips again a bit more forceful and needy than before.

Ron pushed Draco down on the bed, placing one leg on either side of his body. "So, Draco," Ron said between kisses, "what are we going to do when school comes around," sitting up a bit waiting for an answer.

"Have the most fun I've had since I've started school for sure," then Draco pulled Ron's face to him, "are you okay with that Weasel?"

"You know it," Ron said before he placed his lips back on the blond. Ron was running his hand up Draco's shirt when they both heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

They both turned around slowly hoping that they just imagined what they just heard. They both gasped when they saw him standing there.

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**Review and tell me what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**How did everyone like that cliffy last chapter? Enjoy this one and please REVIEW! I wanna know what you think!

* * *

**

"Shit," Ron said as he got up off of Draco's bed.

"Language Mr. Weasley."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Draco said as he pulled the red head back on his bed, causing a worried, terrified look from Ron.

"Hmm, yes, well I'm supposed to give you some information. It seems as though you're busy though," he said through pressed lips.

Ron turned to Draco, "I need to go, now," he said then looked at Snape. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Professor, Weasel, would you like a cup of tea?" Draco said as he got up, smoothing out his robes and walking down stairs. A teacher and a very confused and angry red head following him.

He walked into the kitchen, "Lilith, we need three teas," then he sat down at the table, Ron sitting next to him, and Snape sitting across from him.

"My parents sent you?" Draco said as he sipped his tea, observing everything around him.

"Yes, it seems that they felt they could only trust me in this matter." Professor Snape said his lips still pressed together, not drinking his tea.

"Sir, would you like some milk or sugar," Lilith said, head bowed.

Snape sneered at her, "no," Draco dismissed the house elf and continued observing what was happening.

"Draco," Ron said, "I really think I should go home." Draco saw from the corner of his eye that Snape was looking between.

"How long has this been going on? Last I knew you two hated each other." Snape snapped at them both.

Ron glared at Snape, Draco smiled. "What makes you think we don't still hate each other?" Draco retorted.

Snape snorted, something that neither of them had heard before. "Do you think I'm blind, you two were all over each other in the bedroom. He sits beside you instead of across you, or going for the door as we passed it. You-"

"I am right here you know, you can say my name," Ron said cutting him off. "I'm not supposed to be here, I need to leave, I'll owl you."

"Ron, sit." Draco ordered, Ron looked at him with amazement. "I changed my mind. I want you to know about this."

"No, Mister Malfoy, why not let him leave? I'm sure you can fill him in on this later, right now I need to talk to you, and we don't need any distractions." He said sending Ron a glare that are usually only for Longbottom after he ruined a potion.

"I agree," Ron said through clenched teeth, "we can talk about this later." He went to the kitchen door.

"Weasel wait," Draco said getting up, "it is polite that I walk you out is it not?" Ron rolled his eyes opening the door and walking down the hall with Draco following close by.

"Why the bloody _hell_ is Snape here?" Ron said as he go to the front door, in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, you were too busy whining about having to go home." Draco said as he leaned against the wall.

"I wasn't whining, you know that I'm grounded."

"Yes, the same reason I tried to get you to stay there," Draco said in a sarcastic voice. "Go back to your girlfriend," Draco said with a smile playing on his lips.

"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy." Ron said, clenching his fist.

Draco patted his arm, "I know she isn't. Just go home, Ron" Draco said with sad eyes.

"Yeah," Ron said as he grabbed the door nob and opened the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Draco said from behind him. No longer leaning on the wall

Ron turned around and saw a playful smile on Draco's face. He tapped his chin, "nope, I don't think I'm forgetting anything actually." He said as he went to turn around.

"You're such a git." Draco said while laughing.

"I might be," Ron said as he turned around. Ron took a step forward, placing his hands on Draco's hips, pressing him back into the wall. Draco put his hands around his neck.

"Write me when he leaves," Ron whispered in Draco's ear. Ron kissed his ear and down his jaw until he got to his lips. They were both breathing a bit heavy when they came up for air. Ron placed a few light kisses on Draco's lips before he pulled away. "I'll see you later." He winked then walked out the door.

Draco was smiling as he got back into the kitchen.

"Sit." Snape ordered, wiping the smile right off his face.

"Yes, sir." Draco said as he sat back down in his seat.

"There are things that you need to know about. Things that I think might surprise you."

He continued when Draco said nothing. "The Dark Lord is searching for you. That I'm sure you already figured out," Draco nodded. "Also your father is already in prison. I didn't get the why's on that but its the safest place for him right now," Draco nodded again. "When you go back to school, you will find that things have changed."

"I know that things have changed." Draco said bowing his head.

"How do you know that?" Snape asked curiously.

"I got a letter from a school friend. I know that when I go back I won't have anyone there."

"It seems you will," Snape said almost to himself.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

"Well obviously, you'll have Weasley."

Draco shook his head, "no, he has Potter and Granger, he won't need me in school."

"If you think that then why do you want him to know about what happened?"

"He should know shouldn't he?" Draco asked, "I mean, the Dark Lord already doesn't like him because he's a blood trader, but now he's...involved with me. He's in danger." Draco said, his voice getting louder with every word.

Snape shook his head. "Weasley was already in danger before you two started this, this, well whatever it is. Being Potter's best friend did that for him."

"See, more of a reason for him to know," Draco said calmly.

"No, not more of a reason. If you want to tell him, then go ahead, but you can't change how much in danger that boy is in." Snape sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes, something he thought he must be picking up from Ron. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"The Dark Lord is having Death Eaters search your parents home. They're trying to figure out where you are. He still wants you for your...task. He is determined to find you before you go off to school. When you are at school you will be safe. I'm sorry to tell you though that you aren't able to go back home." Snape said flatly.

"I can't go home?" Draco said confused. "What about my mother? She isn't safe there."

"She's been moved. She's safe. Unfortunately I can't give any more information than that."

"You really are on the other side aren't you?"

"I'm trying to protect your mother, your father asked me to do that before he left."

"That doesn't tell me anything," Draco said angrily.

"I have to go." Snape said getting up.

"Wait, what if they find out where I am?" Draco said worried.

"I have a few ideas, I'll be in contact, don't worry." Snape said. "I'll owl you with what is to be done when its decided." Then he turned around and walked away. Leaving Draco feeling more alone then ever.

* * *

**I love writing this story! I'm enjoying writing the different characters and I think I will be bringing in some more verrrry soon! I am excited about the next chapters and I can't wait until I get them writen up! **

**I have some sad news though, Allen Sario has found that school work is taking up too much of her time. I'm hoping that she will be able to help out when she gets caught up, but until then...my lemons might be lame, I'm working on them though! I might post some one shots on here if I decide to write them out. anyways.**

**Also I miiiight need a Beta, if your interested, message me with stories that you've Beta'd before. :)**

**Please Review!**

**Also follow me on twitter, my username is the same as this one! You'll get to know if I'm writing, and if I'm not why. Sent an update towards me and I will follow you too! **


	8. Chapter 8

**First: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING. I love reading reviews and I love seeing what you guys think will be happening. I am one of those authors who reply to your reviews, even if its a few days later. **

**I think most of you will find that this might just be one of the shortest chapters I've done for this story. I wanted to put down what all was going on in Draco's head and give you a few hints what would be happening soon. There isn't any Ron in here, but he will be coming into play a bit more :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco was sitting in a chair in the library reading, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, when he heard a knock at the door. He heard Lilith open the door, then walk to where he was. Draco looked up from his book.

"Master. Visitor for you," she said half bowed.

"Yes, send them in," Draco said as he put down his book waiting for his visitor to join him. His mood changed as soon as the wizard walked through the door, and sat in a near by chair.

"Malfoy."

"Lovely to see you here, how may I help you?" He said politely while resting his hands on his lap.

"I thought that maybe we should talk." The other person said.

"Yeah? What about?" Draco snapped.

"About you fucking Ron."

Draco sat up even straighter in his chair, "W-who said I was sleeping with him?"

"Oh don't even. Everyone knows. Everyone knows that he comes over here and you two do the most disgusting thing in the world." The raven-haired boy said.

Draco glared at the other boy, "We're not doing anything." He said through gritted teeth.

"Did you know that Ronald talks in his sleep?" Draco shook is head, "did you know that we sleep in the same room at The Burrow?" Draco sighed and nodded his head. "Then you must know how I know what you two are doing, all I hear, each and every night, is 'Draco yes' 'Draco'" the boy said mimicking Ron's voice. "Draco, Draco, Draco." There was a faint knocking in the distance, "do you know how hard it is to get him with Hermione if all he thinks about is you?"

"He doesn't like her like that. He doesn't even like girls," Draco said while shaking his head back in forth, trying to get the words out of his mind. Just then he heard the knocking again.

"He'd like her if you were out of the picture. A Death-Eaters son, you have no reason to be with him, none at all!" The raven-haired boy yelled. "He isn't meant for you!" Draco heard the knocking again, louder this time. He looked up and saw the raven-haired boy on his feet, wand pointed towards Draco's heart. "You're not going to mess this up! They're meant to be together!" Draco saw a green light before everything went dark.

He still heard the knocking in the distance, he fought to open his eyes, but the sun hurt them as he did. Draco sighed in relief as he rolled over and looked around. He was in his room. Well at least the room that he was now use to after the past few days. Draco got up in search for some clothes when he heard the knocking again. He looked around the room for the source of the knocking, when he found a tiny owl at his window. He quickly walked over to open the window and take the note from the hyper bird. He opened the letter and read the messy scroll.

_Harry is having some sort of meeting with dad today, will be over at 2._

_-R_

Draco smiled to himself as he re-read the letter. But the smile quickly faded as he remembered his dream. Is it possible for Potter to catch on so fast? Would they be able to keep the relationship a secret for long? It was important, for now, for everything to be kept quiet. If any of the Death-Eaters found out that he was with – well as he even really _with _him – a Weasley they would both be dead. Draco was already sure that his time was counted, unless the war was to be over soon. Draco shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think about anything sad right now. He wanted to grow from this. Learn how to be a better person, why, well he didn't even really know.

Everything about Ronald was different than he thought. He was raised to hate him. He was raised to hate all muggle-born. If it wasn't for Granger then he wouldn't know how the "blood-traitors" lips felt like when he kissed him. He wouldn't know what its like to miss someone just a few minutes after they left. In all honesty Draco was very happy that he turned left instead of right that first day here. Unfortunately Draco couldn't keep the thought in the back of his mind that something might go wrong at any moment. What if Snape couldn't get here in time to protect him. What if something happened to his Mother. What if...what if...that was all that was going through the young boys mind as he went down to breakfast. So many things could go wrong so fast. Something could change in an instant. A decision being made. Something slipping. Anything could go wrong. He just didn't know how he would deal with it when it did happen.

Draco was eating his breakfast slower than usual today. As if he wanted to savor the food that was in front of him. Something similar to what he would be eating when he went back to school. Back where he didn't have any friends. Back where he wasn't safe to sleep in his own bed. Back where he might be the safest right now. Protected by the spells and the teachers. However, a Malfoy isn't supposed to show fear. They aren't supposed to be thinking about what might be coming after them. If they are, then they aren't supposed to show it. How could he be protected by the teachers if its against his family's code to tell them what was going on. Malfoy's are supposed to always be on top, be in charge of everything that they can be. Learn how to take control. Never showing their fear, always looking calm.

Draco wondered if his Father ever had a problem like what he was going through. He wondered if he ever had a problem holding the family name. So far Draco had broken a ton of rules that his parents told him to follow. The biggest one, the one he could be disowned for, would be being involved with a Weasley. Draco wouldn't get his inheritance, even though he was the only heir of the family. Perhaps his parents would find someone else in the family to take over the Manor when they passed away if they found out. They'd find someone worthy of the money, the fame, the power, everything. Someone would wouldn't have "messed around with filth" as he was sure his Father would say. Draco didn't want to think of these things. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to enjoy what he had right now. He wanted to smile and to be not even close to a Malfoy that he could be. He wanted to be himself.

He wanted to show people the person he really was. Even if he didn't really know who that person was a month ago. He wanted to show his classmates and friends that he wasn't the coward that they think he is. He wanted people to see that he doesn't truly care about blood. He didn't care if you were a muggle-born or if your parents were 5th cousins, which happens a lot in pure-blood families. He wanted to show people that he is able to be with someone, for who they are, not for how much money they have, or what he would get out of the relationship. He liked the person he was turning into. He even found himself being nicer to his house-elf, Lilith. Draco didn't understand why he was changing all of a sudden, but he had a feeling that it had to do with the red-headed boy who was coming to see him later in the day. Just a few hours.

Draco looked up at the clock and saw that he had been eating for 45 minutes. He got up and went upstairs to take a shower. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to just be. Live and see what he could do in this life.

* * *

**So what all did you guys think?**

**Please REVIEW! I wanna know what everyone thinks. Ron will be showing up next chapter I PROMISE! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, sorry about the wait. But while I have you here let me tell you why it took me so long.**

**1. I like boys, I like hanging out with them, and this I've been doing alot lately. 2. I like my friends, I also, enjoy hanging out with them 3. I got my first, NEW computer, as in, not new to me. 4. The sims, well, its my addiction. 5. Club Pogo 6. I've been lazy 7. I haven't even been able to really read 8. Lotta stress for an 18 year old trying to get into college, find a job, and get a decent car (if you know of any job openings in the northern part of Indiana, get at me) 9. My mom moved out, got her own apartment, and doesnt have internet, and that alone makes me want to play the sims 10. well there isn't really a number 10 but I thought "I've gotten this far, why not?"**

**So those are my reasons, good? no. But! I feel better now that I've told you. If you, like me forgot what was going on I suggest that you check out the last chapter, this one isn't very long, but hey, its something. Enjoy.

* * *

**As Draco got out of the shower he felt, better, he left as if things might turn out alight. That the thing with warm water it can help you think. It lets you make up your mind, see things clearer. Draco got dressed, excited for what would come of the day. He wondered what Ron would want to do. If they would go out to the small town near by, or if they would just laze around the house. Either were okay with Draco. He just wanted to be near the red-head. Draco started humming as he went downstairs, down to the library to find a book to read until he heard a knock on his door. He found "_ Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_" and frowned, remembering his dream. He honestly didn't remember seeing the book ever before. He sat in a chair, looking through the foreign pages. Remembering flashes from his dream, a picture here and there. Some he recognized from school. He flipped to the first page and started to read, letting his mind absorb the words on the pages. He was 34 pages in when he heard a knock at the door, then a second later he heard Lilith walking towards where he was.

"Master. Visitor for you," She said then bowed to him. Draco broke out in a cold sweat. Not liking the resemblance to his dream.

Lilith was still in front of him, still bowed. "Yes, send them in," Draco choked out.

Draco took in a few deep breaths. "Its just Ron, stop being over dramatic. Harry Potter, boy wonder, isn't going to walk in this room. Not a chance." He told himself in his head.

"Um, Malfoy?" Draco looked up and saw blue eyes. Red Hair. Freckles. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Weasley." He said smiling. Ron returning the smile as he walked further into the room.

"Whatcha reading?" Ron said as he sat next to Draco.

"Oh, n-nothing interesting." He said as he placed the book on the table next to him.

"Are you okay," Ron said leaning closer to take a better look, "you look pale. Well, I mean, more pale than usual." Draco looked at Ron's face to see him giving him a half smile.

"No, I'm fine, sorry, just was having a bit of a flash back, I guess, before you came in." Draco said returning the smile. "What are you wanting to do today?"

Ron's smile fell, and he started biting his bottom lip, "well...I hadn't really thought about it."

"Are you hungry at all?"

Ron laughed, "when am I not hungry." Ron said looking up and down the blond-headed boys body.

Draco smiled, "out to lunch or in?"

"In." The red-head said as he leaned closer to Draco. "Draco," he said, causing shivers go down said boys body, "what is it _you_ want to do this very, very, fine day?" Leaning in a bit closer with every word, only a small space in between the boys lips.

"I can think of a few things," Draco said as he closed the space between them with his lips. He felt Ron smile as he bit down softly on his lower lip. Draco pulled away with a small smile playing on his lips. "Lunch?" He said grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Would you like anything in particular?" He said as they got to the door. Turning around to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hmm?"

Ron smiled, "well, I could eat some chicken and ham pie."

"Chicken and ham pie?" Draco said raising an eyebrow, "that sound...great?"

"My mum makes it. I've had a craving for it."

Draco laughed, "well chicken and ham pie it is," he said smiling.

A few minutes later Draco and Ron were sitting at the table enjoying the meal that Lilith Made for them. Both of them sighing with contentment. A few more minutes passed and Ron was watching Draco as he finished.

"Don't you enjoy the taste of the food in your mouth Ronald?" Draco said coldly.

"I do, but I enjoy watching you more." He said with a smirk.

Draco, for once, didn't say anything back, he just smiled and continued eating. Draco pushed back his plate as he finished, "good choice, Weasel," Draco said with a smile.

"Whoa," Ron started, "did you just complement me? Someone pinch me." He said teasingly.

"If you don't watch it I'll do more than just pinch."

"Is that a promise?" The red-head said with a smirk on his face, while looking at Draco's body.

"Do you want it to be?" Draco said as he leaned closer to the red-head.

In response Ron just laughed.

"You really are kinda kinky aren't you?" Draco said as he got up and stretched his arms above his head. "I didn't expect it from you. Nope, not at all."

"Why not?" Ron said in a slightly hurt, slightly surprised voice.

"With a family that big, there has to be a prude somewhere right? Those twins, they defiantly aren't. The prefect, he might be, but then again he did have that girlfriend of his. I'm not sure about the rest."

"How do you know so much about my family?"

"I'm observant. The twins-"

"Fred and George." Ron interrupted.

Draco stared at Ron a minute then continued, "fine, Fred and George, I knew their names, they flaunt what they get around the castle. Its not like girls aren't into the smart, dangerous, type. Its not like the boys aren't either." Draco said the last part while looking at his nails.

"Boys?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Well yeah, some rumors, or stories, go around. I pick them up from time to time."

"What all have you heard?"

"Not-"

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Ron said shaking his head.

Draco laughed and went to comfort Ron. "I'm kidding. I've never heard of your brothers getting with any guys, girls yes, guys, no."

"Why did you say it then?"

"You're face was so funny. I couldn't help myself. Honestly you are so gullible. Like a child."

"I am not a child Malfoy!"

"Hey, calm down. I know you're not a child. All I was saying is that you're innocent is child-like. Its not a bad thing."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honest." Draco said looking into the red-head eyes, causing him to smile. "So why did you need to come over today?"

"I-I um, I got a minute to get out of the house. So I decided to come see you?" Ron said bashfully.

"I see. Why did you want to see me, of all people?"

"Draco," Ron started.

"Yes Ron?"

"I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah we did. I still like hearing it though."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I wanted to see you Draco, because I like our fucked up relationship."

"See, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Draco said teasingly. "Follow me," he said as he pulled Ron out of his chair and lead him to the library.

"Bloody hell, you're about as bad as Hermione."

"Oh shush. I want to tell you about a dream I was having."

"Was it a good dream?" Ron said suggestively.

"Not at all. You're dear Potter came to see me. Not my favorite thing ever to dream about."

"You had a dream about Harry?" Ron said confused.

"Nothing pleasant. I promise you that." Draco then started the story, starting with the book.

"So, Harry, finds out about us?" Ron said at the end, some how keeping his questions in while Draco talked. It might have been that he was watching his mouth the whole time, thinking about what it could be doing instead.

"Well, dream Harry does. I've never seen him as super insightful to begin with, so I don't see how he would, out of anyone, be able to find out first."

"I would think Hermione would find out first." Ron said ignoring Draco. "I mean, she knows that I helped you find town. She know that when I got back, I wasn't in the worst mood ever. She knows that it wasn't horri-"

"Weasel." Draco said getting Ron out of his trance. "It's just a dream. Don't worry about it. Harry wont find out. Hermione wont find out. Only Professor Snape knows." With that Ron stiffened.

"What if he tells my father?" Ron said getting out of his chair. "They're both in the Order. He would tell him just because he could. He doesn't have to have a motive."

"Weasley. Please. Stop." Draco said after watching him pace back in forth, something he'd never seen him do.

"I can't help it. The first gay Weasley."

"You don't know if you're the first." Draco interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. If there was, well, I have no clue who they are. What if my family disowned them?"

"Ronald! Shut up!" Draco finally yelled, making the red-head look at him. "Stop. NO ONE knows. Forget I even told you about the dream."

Ron kept staring at Draco. There were a thousands things going through his head. Everything seemed to be mixed up. Nothing seemed right, and Draco could read that on his face. He sighed and got up, leaving him in the library and went up to his bedroom. His hopes to just be with Ron was ruined because he shared a silly dream with him. A dream that he too freaked out slightly about.

He sat on the bed and sighed into his hands. He just wanted to share something with him. Even that he screwed up. He's not sure if he handled the whole thing right. He straightened up his back when he heard a knock at the door, and saw a miserable looking freckle faced boy standing there.

* * *

**I'm sure most of you want to know what I have planned for our friends here, well, I'd love to tell you, but I'm makin a few changes to the story thus I have nothing planned for the next few chapters YET!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love them and they make me happy, also makes me want to write. so _please _REVIEW! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some lemons and talk of house elfs in this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**

"What Weasley?" Draco said coldly.

"Weasley? Come on Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react. It, well, it just kind of surprised me. I know that dreams don't always mean something. I shouldn't have acted like that." He said slumping over a little bit.

Draco didn't say anything, he thought over what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. He didn't want to mess up like he did earlier. He wanted today to become a good day.

After a few silent minutes Ron spoke up, "Draco, please talk to me? I know I acted like an idiot and-"

"You didn't act like an idiot, Ronald. I think that I presented it wrong. I should have warmed you up to it or something." Draco said staring him in the eyes.

"You did fine with presenting it. Nothing was wrong with it." Ron said walking closer to Draco. "Like I said I over reacted. I should have thought about it for a few more minutes before I opened my mouth. I never seem to let that cross my mind before I talk." Draco laughed and nodded his head. Ron went and sat on the bed. He bumped Draco's shoulder with his own. "So...can we just forget that anything happened? I'm not seeing any Snape to interrupt us, either."

"Hmmm," Draco said while looking around, "well you know, Snape is very sneaky, you should see him in our common room." He looked over at the red-head and saw a small smile playing on his lips. Draco smiled back at him and next thing he knew, he had an attractive boy kissing his lips. Draco felt Ron smile, causing himself to smile. They broke apart. "Do you know when you should be home?"

"No, I don't really care either." Ron said pressing his lips back to the other boy's. Draco placed his hand through Ron's hair, pulling him closer, while Ron moved one of his hands to Draco's hip, also pulling him closer. Ron ran the tip of his tongue among Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and moaned when he tasted Ron. Draco, took off Ron's shirt, and Ron did the same with Draco's. Ron then gently pushed Draco down, and laid on top of him, without breaking the kiss. Ron broke the kiss, letting them both breath, "Drake, I need you, I need something." Ron said, his face turning red.

"What do you need?" Draco asked, running his hand through Ron's hair.

"I need you to touch me, I'm going crazy here." Draco smiled.

"Touch you? Where at?" He rolled Ron over, so he was on top of him. "Here?" He said kissing Ron's chest. He went down a little further, "here?" Ron shook his head. Draco went down and kissed his belly button, "Am I getting closer?" Draco had a smile on his face that Ron had never seen before. It was sexy, and turned him on even more.

"Lower," Ron said husky.

"Hmm, lower." Draco said as he unbuttoned Ron's jeans. He pulled them down to reveal his boxer. "So Ronald," Draco said in a low voice, "how do you want me to touch you?"

Ron groaned. "Anyway you want to."

Draco ran his hand over Ron's erection. Watching Ron's face as he teased him. He watched Ron swallow as he squeezed down. Draco had only been with one other person, and that person, was a girl. He was as experienced in this as Ron was. He slowly pulled down the other boys boxers, watching the patch of hair as they went down. He threw them on the floor. He took Ron's cock in his hands and started stroking him slowly, still watching his face. He watched as Ron's breathing started up faster making him move his hand faster. Draco knew that Ron wasn't going to last much longer, as he closed his eyes. He moved faster, running his thumb along his tip. After a few minutes Draco heard Ron moan, he went as fast as he could then Ron moaned again, just as he came. Draco slowed down his movements. Watching Ron take control of his breathing, and start to calm down.

"That was..." Ron started. "That was, basically, fantastic."

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Draco said as Ron went to kiss him.

"I more than enjoyed it." He said as he cleaned up the mess with his shirt. "Do you want...?"

Draco looked up at the red head and kissed him, when he broke apart he said, "no, that was for you. I don't need anything." Draco kissed Ron's neck. "Only for you."

"Are you sure? I'm sure you could use something." Ron said as he started running his hand down Draco's stomach.

Draco laughed, "Ron, I'm fine. I'm turned on, sure, but I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Alright," Ron said a little put off.

"Don't be like that. I just wanted to do something for you, there is no need to return the favor." Draco said as he laid his head down on his pillow.

"Alright," Ron said as he put on his boxers and laid next to Draco. Draco turned and laid his head on Ron's chest. Ron put his arm around Draco's body.

"I'm fine with this, just this, I don't need any thing else."

"You're kind of sappy aren't you?" Ron said laughing.

"No, you're the sentimental one. I just wanted a better pillow, you were the one who put their arm around me."

"Right, right." Ron said into Draco's hair. That was the last thing either of them said before they fell asleep.

Ron woke first. Looking around and seeing that it was dark he gently woke up Draco.

"Mmm, what?" Draco said into Ron's chest.

"I have to go, my mum and dad are going to freak."

Draco rolled over and laid on his back. "Alright, give Potter love from me."

"Ha, Ha." Ron said as he got dress. "Shit."

"What?"

"I used my shirt earlier."

"What'd you do that for?" Draco said sleepy.

"I didn't mean to, can I use one of yours?"

"Yeah sure. In the dresser"

"Thanks," Ron said as he went and looked through the drawers. "These aren't going to fit me. Why are you so tiny?"

"Lillith." Draco said quietly. Ron jumped when he heard the crack in the room.

"Yes Master?" She said bowing.

"Will you clean Ronald's shirt for him, he needs to leave."

"Right away sir." She said as she took Ron's shirt from the floor, then there was another crack, and she was gone.

"Doesn't that make her free?"

"No. I didn't hand it to her."

"How does that change things?"

Draco sat up. "Well, you see, Father taught me never to hand things to them at an early age. If you lay it on the floor and they clean it it's fine. Or if someone that isn't in the family give them clothes then its fine. Only if their Master gives them clothes will it set them free."

"Don't you feel bad for them?"

"You hang out with Granger too much. They like to clean," Draco said as he pulled on his shirt. "I would think you'd know all this since you've been in this world your whole life."

"I do, I guess with what happened with Dobby made me think differently."

"Father was horrible to Dobby, to any house elf. Mother taught me to be kind. She might seem cold, but she really isn't."

Ron didn't say anything, until Lilith came back with his shirt and said, "thanks."

"When will I get to see you again?" Draco said walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm not sure." Ron said running his hands through his hair. "Today was only because Harry was off."

"Right," Draco said running his hand down Ron's stomach. "Owl me?"

Ron kissed him, "of course. What else am I supposed to do during the long summer days?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I bet that you'll be seeing Pig around here more than you'd like." He kissed Draco again. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Draco said as he watch him walk down stairs. Draco sighed as he heard the front door close.

* * *

**So, not bad? Or horrible? Its my first lemon ever, so let me know how much you like it, or if it's crap. Let me know, I'm sorry it took long for me to post this but I need to work on everything. I wanted it to be perfect. I hope it's as good as you all hoped. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know.  
**


End file.
